


More To Flying

by Janimoon



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Baby Castiel, Big Brother Gabriel, Fledgling Castiel, Flying, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-09 07:04:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5530361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Janimoon/pseuds/Janimoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel is getting a flying lesson from Gabriel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	More To Flying

**Author's Note:**

  * For [madamelibrarian](https://archiveofourown.org/users/madamelibrarian/gifts).



> This is my Secret Santa present for Mindy!

Gabriel looked down with an amused expression on his face at Castiel as he stretched his wings before tucking them back up against his back and then stretching again, with the most adorable look of concentration on his face that Gabriel had ever seen. Castiel had even stuck out his bottom lip in a pout when he couldn't get his wings in the proper position at first. “Okay little one, that’s enough for today.” Gabriel said after Castiel had been stretching and pulling back his wings for ages.

Castiel snapped his head up to look at Gabriel, wings still halfway extended. “Aww G'briel! Just a bit longer? I think I almost have it!” Castiel pleaded, his face sad and mouth back in a pout. He looked over his shoulder to look at his wings, then completely extended them and quickly pulled them back in as if to prove his point, and looked back up at Gabriel. “See!” Castiel looked intensely at Gabriel.

Gabriel chuckled at Castiel’s pleading and insistent look. Gabriel crouched down so he was at eye level with Castiel. “I see little one, but there is more to flying then just stretching your wings like you've been practising.” Gabriel stood up, stepped back a step or two and stretched his own wings for a bit before flapping them up and down in slow, broad strokes, slowly lifting them him up. Gabriel hovered there and looked down at Castiel. He laughed out loud at the sight Castiel made, wings dropped down, head tilted up, mouth slack open and eyes wide in an awestruck expression. When Gabriel slowly touched down again he was still chuckling. “Now you see kiddo, there’s a lot more to it. But I will show you later, why don’t we go back now and have a rest?” Gabriel asked and held out his hand for Castiel.

Castiel looked at Gabriel’s hand and then back up at his face, his own eyes still full of adoration. “You promise?”

Gabriel chuckled once more, “Yeah, little one, I promise.”


End file.
